The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to event-triggered, graph-centric predictive cache priming.
Management and monitoring of network nodes (various devices for data transmission) in a network can be performed by different Application Programming Interface (API) services executing on one or more client devices. The API services can monitor different events that occur in the network (e.g., a network node outage, performance degradation at a network node, etc.). The API services can also receive notification of the different events and perform various corrective actions (e.g., initiate a restart of a network node, rerouting of network traffic, etc.).